


that’s fine..

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Sickfic, based on the event story part 4, i like reading sickfics, i wrote this as like a ‘what if’ fic, so thats what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eve gets sick on their vacation. That’s it thats the fic.note that i didnt read the entire event story just part 3 and 4 so sorry if i get something wrong 😌
Relationships: Yamabuki Saya/Wakamiya Eve
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	that’s fine..

**Author's Note:**

> bruh wtf is a title how do they work
> 
> btw this is somewhat self-indulgent bc i wrote this while i had a stomachache
> 
> btw im sorry i dunno what honorifics they use for each other so these are most likely wrong. pls lmk what i can fix (honorifics or other idc)

The day was practically perfect. Sunny, and without many clouds in the sky. ‘Fleeting’, as Kaoru would’ve called it, had she been here. She was off at the horseback riding club with Tomoe.

It was a perfect day, yet Eve was in bed with a high fever. She was slightly panicking, since Rimi and Saya were out shopping and would probably be back soon. When they did return, they would probably worry about her, and that was the last thing that Eve wanted.

She had a few options, really. She could pretend to be asleep when they arrived (or actually sleep), or play off her red face as a bad sunburn if she went to greet them at the door. Or claim she was at the sauna. That would work, right? Who’s face wouldn’t be flushed if they had just been in a really humid room?

Whilst debating her options, she felt a dull ache in her stomach. Eve curled into a ball as her stomachache got periodically more and more painful. In an attempt to get rid of the awful pain, she failed to hear the lock on the door click and two pairs of feet shuffle into the house. Saya and Rimi themselves.  
\- - - -

When the two entered the room, they were a little confused as to why Eve was nowhere to be found. Her shoes were still inside, so either she got kidnapped or she was still inside. Saya laughed off the former; there wasn’t another house around for a while. 

Saya was about to yell Eve’s name to see if she was around, but contemplated the idea that Eve could be asleep. She peeked around the corner and saw the foreign girl’s room closed, and figured that she was right. Turning to Rimi, she put a finger up to her lips and made a ‘shh’ noise. Saya pointed her index finger at Eve’s door, and Rimi understood.

As they headed to the kitchen to deposit their groceries, both Saya and Rimi both heard a pained cry in the direction of Eve’s room.

‘ I’ll go check on her, Rimi-rin. You stay here? ‘ 

Saya didn’t wait for a response as she made her way to the Finnish girl’s room. 

‘ Eve? Are you alright? ‘ She knocked on the door to hear silence for a while. Some shuffling around before the doorknob turned slowly and there stood Eve. Flushed face, sweating bullets, practically panting; she looked a mess. 

Saya’s eyes widened. How did Eve manage to look so terrible in a matter of hours? And greet her with a smile?

‘ Hello...Saya-san.. ‘

‘ Eve! Oh, you look awful. Go back to bed okay? ‘ It was said as a question, but it was more of a demand more than anything. 

‘ There’s no need...I feel fine...Saya-sa- ‘ Before finishing her friend’s name, however, she lost her balance and collapsed. Luckily, Saya caught her, however, she was getting more worried by the second. 

Having Eve in her arms was necessary (she most likely wouldn’t be able to get back up on her own), but it didn’t calm down Saya’s heart at all. The girl’s panting sure didn’t help. Saya wondered for a moment if having her heart beat this fast was an issue she should see a doctor for.

‘ Eve, stop being stupid. ‘ She scolded gently, ‘ I’ll help you back to bed, okay? I’ll tell Rimi-rin to find you some medicine and tell the other two about what happened. I’ll stay with you until you feel a bit better. ‘ She smiled, and Eve nodded, too tired to object or give a different response.  
\- - - -

Eve was asleep when Tomoe and Kaoru arrived at the villa(? is that what it is sorry-). They’d hurried over when Saya sent them the message and got there as soon as they could.

Saya frowned. When Eve had fallen asleep, she hardly looked better, even after taking the medicine. Worry constricted her chest as she was reminded of the bucket of bile that Eve had spit out earlier. Said bucket was currently in the sink, having been washed out with water. 

The brown-haired girl started petting her slumbering friend’s hair until she heard a knock on the door. 

‘ Come in, ‘ she whispered, implying that whoever was entering should be quiet. Two people entered, Tomoe and Kaoru. They looked at Saya before turning their attention to Eve. 

‘ How’s she doing? ‘ Tomoe asked quietly. Kaoru crouched down next to Eve’s bed, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

‘ Not too great... she had a hard time falling asleep earlier, and ended up heaving most of her lunch into a bucket... ‘ Saya implied. Tomoe scrunched up her nose in jest and looked at Eve. 

Eve had only been sleeping for a few hours before her eyes fluttered open, she still looked awful, but at least she’d gotten some rest by this point. 

‘ Little kitten! You’re awake. Perhaps you wished to see my face so soon you were awoken from your slumber. How fleeting! ‘ Kaoru declared, doing her signature hand motion. Eve simply giggled and yawned, still visibly tired. Saya moved Kaoru out of the way to check Eve’s temperature. Noticing her forehead was still quite hot, she frowned, and shuffled back to her ‘spot’.

‘ Saya-san! Worry not...I feel much better after my rest. ‘

The three others sighed in relief. At least she didn’t feel as bad as before. Perhaps her fever would break overnight.  
\- - - - 

It was quite late at this point, the clock on the table reading 11:37 PM. Eve was struggling to keep awake and Tomoe and Kaoru had left a little while ago. That just left her and Saya together.

‘ Saya-san...this may be bold of me to ask, but do you think you could spend the night here? ‘

The question itself was sudden, so it took her a moment to process what Eve had asked. She immediately started blushing as she nodded, feeling quite tired herself. Eve was sick, she probably wanted someone to look after her, and besides, Saya didn’t get sick that easily.

She crawled into bed with Eve and immediately started to panic.

𝘚𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘰𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘪 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘦- 

But she got used to it quickly and eventually fell asleep. (Eve ended up in her arms).

(The next day, Saya got sick as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> -jay 🍄 
> 
> no i didnt forget about rimi i just couldnt find a good place for her to come in so stfu 😌
> 
> if you liked this please tell me so i can maybe make more of them
> 
> also sorry it was so fast im writing fics to get better at writing so im sorry its really bad!!


End file.
